Ise Shinya
Ise Shinya is a third-year student at Kumamoto Daiichi Senior High School and a member of the Kumamoto Daiichi Senior High Bicycle Club. During his second-year time, he used to refer to himself as a "junior" and addressed the third-years with ''-senpai'' and ''-san''. Due to his frustration over last year, he claims to have turned himself into a demon, stating the underclassmen call him "Higo's Demon Sergeant." Appearance Ise has has short, dark hair and wears glasses. In his third year, he has tan skin, and his hair is also significantly longer. Plot Spare Bike - Kumamoto Daiichi Prior to the Inter High, Taura Yoshiaki convinces his team to take a different practice route than usual to pray at Asofumoto Shrine on the way back, for his team's victory and for his injured teammate, Yoshimoto Shin, who he has known since his first year of high school and built the current team together with. Yoshimoto injured his leg at their prefectural tournament after falling from his bike. Taura confidently talks about how his team will win and bring back at least one award from the Inter High for their injured comrade. He laughs when Ise sadly talks about Yoshimoto, and encourages him to cheer up and harbor their team's tenacious spirit. After Taura and Fujiwara Masa, their climber, pull for the team, Ise says he'll help too by pulling on the flat roads. The team practices, and then arrives at the shrine to pray and buy protective amulets. Taura takes longer than the others in silent prayer, and Ise wonders if he's praying extra for Yoshimoto, as Taura always visits him at the hospital after practice. (Which Ise apparently discovered from spying on the two, as he's seen peeking around Yoshimoto's hospital room door.) Afterward, they all leave the shrine confident in the strength of their team. 41st Summer Inter High Day 2 On the second day, Kumamoto Daiichi is neck-and-neck with the few riders of Sohoku; Ise is present as Taura Yoshiaki mocks Sohoku about how they saw Tadokoro Jin being drafted by Onoda Sakamichi far behind in the race, near the pack instead of being in last place or out of the race entirely. Like Taura, he and the rest of their team don't understand why Naruko Shoukichi is surprised and then excited, as Sohoku knows what Onoda is capable of and believes he will return Tadokoro to them. Day 3 Despite being a sprinter, Taura is able to pull Ise and their injured climber Fujiwara up the slopes on the third day, but Fujiwara decides to drop out early on. Kumamoto Daiichi gets caught up by the pack, and is unwilling to ride cooperatively with them, but after hearing Machimiya Eikichi explain the benefits and the plot to take revenge on the top schools, they ride with the pack. Ise is witness to all this, and how Fujiwara being brought to the center of the pack where there is no wind, to be nursed back to health, is one of the tactics Machimiya uses to convince Taura to join his cause. When Onoda is swallowed by the pack, he meets Taura, who happily explains their plan to take the front. However, Taura, along with the other cyclists, has been deceived: Machimiya mocks him and the others for falling for his plot, and the entire Hiroshima team ditches the pack and rides ahead. Taura initially believes he's joking, and laughs, but ends up in tears once crushed with reality. With all the sprinters in the pack exhausted, as their pace had been too great, Taura and Kumamoto Daiichi are left behind. 42nd Summer Inter High Day 2 They made their first appearance on Day 2, after Ise, who became the captain, forced almost everyone, including himself, to become all-rounders. He decided not to help Teshima, Onoda and Imaizumi catch up to the lead pack, adamantly refusing to cooperate because of Machimiya's betrayal during the 41st Summer Inter High. They're later seen again when they catch up to Hakone Academy and Kyoto Fushimi, loudly celebrating their overthrowing of Sohoku and reveling in the surprise of the other two teams. Midousuji Akira uses this confusion to his advantage, letting Kumamoto Daiichi pass between Hakogaku and themselves, and accelerates while the hype is ongoing. After Kyofushi makes their move, Ise and Fujiwara are seen one last time, looking bewildered as Hakone Academy gives chase. After the race, Fujiwara is seen telling Ise not to apologize and that things are okay the way they are. Day 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Kumamoto Daiichi High Bicycle Club Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Sprinter